


The Unexpected Date

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: Noct makes it a requirement for Ignis to have a date to his wedding, something he isn't too happy about. However, that changes when Prompto doesn't seem to have a date, either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Promnis week is WAYYYY OVER, but I love this couple so much and I just want to keep writing for them and using the prompts from Promnis week have helped a lot.
> 
> So, this was supposed to be day 4, Prompto is Ignis' date to a royal function.
> 
> (I know lame title is lame)

"I find it grossly unfair that I am required to have a date to your wedding, when Prompto and Gladio are not required the same."

Ignis stood before the Prince of Lucis, giving him the same look he only used when forcing Noctis to eat his vegetables. However, instead of getting Noct to comply, like it did most of the time, the younger man only smiled.

"Because I know Gladio is already bringing a date and if Prompto doesn't bring a date, he'll at least mingle with the guests. You, on the other hand, will hole up somewhere to make sure everything is going perfectly."

"But-"

"Everything _ isn't _ going to be perfect," Noct interrupted smoothly. "And that's going to be fine with Luna and I."

Luna, his beautiful bride-to-be, stood serenely behind her soon-to- be husband. Ignis liked to think it was for morale support because if she hadn't been there, he would have gladly listed out all the reasons why he didn't need a date for Noct's wedding. The Prince could be stubborn, and Ignis even more so. But with Luna there, he knew he couldn't disrespect her that way. If she wanted him to have a date, he would have a date.

"Very well," he finally sighed.

Noct looked awful proud of himself when he responded, “Good.” Ignis supposed it wasn’t very often where he got to tell Ignis what to do, despite being the prince. “I’m looking forward to who you’re going to bring.”

Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Well, Luna and I have to go finalize some last minute things. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Considering that I’ll be making it for you, the answer is yes.” And it would have vegetables,  _ lots and lots _ of vegetables.

Noct led the way to the door, but Luna held back, wanting to speak with Ignis.

“Thank you for going along with him, Ignis,” she said with a smile. “He cares about you and wants you to have a good time at the wedding. If you don't have someone on your arm, you'll wind up in the kitchen and making sure dinner is perfect."

Ignis winced at the truth of her words.

"Luna?" Noct called from the doorway.

"One moment, Noctis." Luna leaned close to Ignis and whispered, "I know Prompto doesn't have a date, yet." Winking, Luna straightened and walked from the room, leaving a confused Ignis behind.

\--------------------

An hour later, Ignis was still mulling over what Luna had said. At least, he was now more comfortable, sitting in a chair in his living room, feet up and a cup of coffee to his right.

Outside the sun was making its way to the horizon. Soon, Noct, Luna, Gladio and Prompto would be coming by for dinner. Ignis no longer made daily meals for the prince, now that he was engaged and Luna liked to try her hand at cooking. (Sometimes, she even roped Noct into helping) However, at least once a week, Ignis hosted a dinner at his apartment.

Ignis enjoyed the time he got to spend with his friends. It saddened him that they all didn't spend as much time as they had while Noct and Prompto were in high school. He understood, of course, that they all had their own lives and jobs.

_ "I know Prompto doesn't have a date yet." _ Luna's words repeated in his head again.

Prompto had been introduced to Ignis five years ago when he and Noct had become friends. Ignis had immediately taken a liking to the fun, bubbly blonde. Maybe too much of a liking. He worked hard to not show his infatuation for the younger man in front of the others, but had Luna somehow picked up on it?

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Glancing at his watch, Ignis saw that everyone wouldn't be there for another forty-five minutes and he had fifteen more minutes to relax before starting the meal. Sighing, he grabbed his coffee and went to answer the door.

Prompto Argentum, Crownsguard, Photographer and the object of Ignis' affections stood on the other side. 

Beaming his bright smile, Prompto bounced on his toes and waved, "Hiya, Iggy! I've come to help you with dinner  _ aaannnddd _ I brought dessert!" He held up a bag proudly. "It's a chocolate cake and I made it myself."

Ignis couldn't help but grin at Prompto’s enthusiasm. "Good thing I hadn't decided what to make for dessert." He stepped aside to allow Prompto in. "And thank you for coming to help, I was just about to get started."

"Great!" Prompto practically bounded into the apartment and went straight for the kitchen. Ignis came in a few seconds later. Prompto had already removed his cake from the bag and placed it on the counter.

"I must say I'm impressed, Prompto." 

The icing was a little uneven in places, but other than that the cake looked perfect. Of course, that didn't mean it tasted good. They would just have to wait and see after dinner.

Prompto blushed at the praise. "Aw, it was nothing. I found the recipe online and it was pretty easy to make." Heading to the sink, he washed his hands. "So, what did you plan on making for dinner."

"Hmm. I was thinking Ratatouille with a side salad."

Prompto wiped his hands on a hand towel and turned back to Ignis. "Wow, that's a lot of vegetables. What did Noct do to make you so mad?"

"You know what Ratatouille is?" Ignis was shocked that Prompto knew the foreign dish, especially since Ignis had never made it before.

The blonde's cheeks reddened again. "Don't laugh, but I saw it in a movie once."

"Now, why would I laugh?"

"Because it was kind of a...kid's movie."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Prompto peeked an eye up at Ignis. "Really, Iggy? You don't think I was being too childish?"

"Of course not." Ignis joined him at the sink to wash his own hands. "There's nothing wrong with doing things you enjoy, even if they're considered childish or not." It was one of the many things Ignis liked about Prompto, despite only being two years younger, the blonde seemed so innocent and looked at the world with fresh eyes. He kept Ignis grounded when he became too cynical.

Prompto laughed, somewhat nervously. “Thanks, Iggy. Now, are you going to tell me what Noct did to incur your wrath?”

“I’m afraid I’ll sound quite petty when I tell you?”

“You, petty? Never!” Prompto moved to hop on the counter, but remembered Ignis was still there and moved to the table in the middle of the kitchen, instead. Ignis still disapproved of the action, but didn’t say anything.

“Very well. You see, Noctis has made it a requirement that I bring a date to his wedding.”

“Just you?” The blonde looked a little panicked.

“Yes, unfairly so. Why do you look so nervous?”

“Because if Noct made me get a date, then I wouldn’t be able to go to the wedding.”

Ignis was perplexed. “Why is that?”

“No one would want to go with me,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ignis hated it when Prompto looked down at himself. He wished that the younger man could see how amazing he really was.

“Both of us know that isn’t true.” Ignis took a seat beside the blonde. Dinner could wait. In fact, Ignis was half-thinking about ordering takeout. He really didn’t have the energy to make an all vegetable meal.

"Come on, Iggy. Both of us  _ know _ it is true." Prompto slumped in his chair.

"Is there someone you want to ask?"

Prompto glanced up at him, briefly. "Actually, there is. But there's no way they'd want to go with me."

"And why is that?" Ignis wanted to reach out for Prompto's hand, but kept his hands folded tightly in his lap.

"Because they're perfect and I'm not."

"No one is perfect."

"This person  _ is _ ! It would be a joke to even think about asking them." Prompto ran a hand through his blonde hair, causing pieces to stand up when they previously hadn't.

"I'm sure that wouldn't think it was a joke, Prompto. But you'll never know until you try.

"I know," Prompto sighed and plopped his head down on the table. Turning his head to look up at Ignis, he said, "I'll think about it, okay? If I decide to go for it, I'll let you know."

"And I will root for you if you decide to do it." This time, he did reach across the table to squeeze Prompto's hand briefly. "Now, everyone will be here soon. If we order from Gladio's favorite restaurant, do you think he'll pick it up for us."

"The Cup Noodle place?" Prompto's nose scrunched up mirroring how Ignis felt about the place, as well. 

"Fortunately, they have more things to eat besides Cup Noodle."

"Okay, that should be fine, then."

Ignis fished out his phone to dial and place the order.

\-----------------------------------

Gladio had been more than happy to pick up their order, especially when Ignis had told his friend that he'd ordered an extra portion for the bigger man to take home. Cup Noodle was Gladio's favorite food, but with training, he didn't allow himself to indulge in it much.

After Ignis made the order, he and Prompto had made their way to the living room where they relaxed and all the talk of dates and Noctis' wedding were forgotten. Though, Ignis had to admit that the thought of who Prompto wanted to ask to be his date crossed his mind more than once throughout the night. Was it someone from the Citadel? Someone Ignis knew? Someone from the photography classes Prompto took?

Several times, Prompto had to repeat what he'd said once those thoughts took over.

"Everything okay, Iggy?" The blonde asked, after he had to repeat something for the third time.

"Everything i-"

At that moment, Gladio practically crashed through the door, arms ladened with everyone's order of food. Of course, carrying it all had been nothing to the bigger man. One of the main reasons why Ignis had called him to pick it up.

"Food's here!" He called, as if the two in the living room hadn't already guessed.

A few minutes later, Luna and Noct walked through the door, much quieter and more dignified than Gladio had.

Ignis moved to get the plates while Prompto gathered the utensils at his elbow. He had been in Ignis' kitchen so often, he knew where everything was. Jealousy threatened to overcome him, again. If Prompto asked his mystery person to the wedding as his date, would that take the blonde away from him?

Of course it would! Why would Prompto hang out with Ignis if he had someone else more important to spend time with?

"Iggy?"

It was then that he noticed that he had paused in reaching for the plates. Prompto was once again looking at him with concern. Ignis chose to ignore him and grabbed five plates.

The five of them crowded around the table in Ignis' kitchen. Prompto sat to Ignis' right while Gladio sat to his left and because of his larger friend's girth, Ignis found himself leaning closer to Prompto. 

It was all because he didn't want to catch one of Gladio's elbows, of course. No other reason than that.

The conversation was lively as Prompto told exaggerated stories while Noct rolled his eyes and Luna giggled. Gladio and Ignis chimed in often and the night went splendidly well. Ignis hoped meeting up like this wouldn't change once the Prince got married. However, he saw the joy and happiness on Luna's face and knew that nothing would change.

Luna and Noct cleaned up, despite Ignis' protests. Gladio went into the living room to pick out a movie. Prompto stayed in the kitchen with Ignis as they dolled out slices of Prompto's chocolate cake.

"Hope it tastes okay," Prompto whispered to Ignis.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Ignis gave the blonde a smile before grabbing two plates to the living room. By that time, Luna and Noct had finished cleaning. He handed them their slices first. Prompto came in next juggling three plates. Ignis quickly grabbed the one balanced on Prompto's wrist and handed it to Gladio. He took the other for himself.

Noct and Luna shared an armchair while Gladio, Ignis and Prompto sat on the couch. This time it was Prompto who was in Ignis' space, which he didn't mind in the slightest.

He could feel Prompto hold his breath as everyone ate his cake. No one immediately spat it out, which was enough for Prompto, who happily started eating his slice.

"I hope you've picked out something suitable to watch this time, Gladio," Ignis spoke from the opposite end of the couch from the big man.

Gladio rolled his eyes. "You bring one bad movie...," he grumbled. "I picked it from your collection, Iggy. So, if it sucks, it's all on you."

The movie happened to be one of his favorites and one he hadn't seen in awhile. However, he found himself not paying much attention to it. Prompto was all but plastered to his side as Gladio took up much of the room on the couch. Normally, when it was just the four of them, Gladio took the armchair and let the three smaller men take the couch. But with Luna there, Ignis knew it would be easier for the Noct and Luna to take it.

Prompto apologized for every little and jostle, but Ignis didn't mind. What would it feel like to wrap an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pull him close? To have his pack press to his front...or maybe have his head lean on his thigh?

He really needed to stop thinking those thoughts, with Prompto so close to him. It wouldn't do any good if the younger man were to figure out his affections for him, especially since there was someone else out there that Prompto wanted to be with.

When the movie ended, everyone got up to get ready to leave. In just under two weeks, they would all be together for Luna and Noct's wedding. (Meaning Ignis should probably get a move on procuring a date).

They said their goodbyes at the door, except Prompto, who lingered behind in the kitchen, packing up what was left of the cake (which after Gladio, wasn't much at all).

The way Prompto's fingers played over the plastic dome of the cake, Ignis could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Your cake was delicious, Prompto. I may put you on dessert duty from now on."

Prompto grew red, but his fingers still danced. "Thanks, Iggy."

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Ignis finally asked.

It almost seemed as if Prompto hadn't heard, but then, he said, "You know how I said I would let you know if I decided to ask that person out?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"I-I'm going to do it."

Ignis hoped the blonde couldn't see the way his heart sank at the news. He needed to appear and be happy for his friend. This would be a big step for him.

"I am proud of you Prom-"

"Will you be my date, Ignis?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems kind of rushed. I was in a hurry to finish it.

Ignis only allowed himself a few seconds to bask in Prompto's words. He wanted him to be his date to Noctis' wedding! But then, his rational side spoke up, like it did most times. "Prompto, you do not need to take me as your date because I have to bring one. Ask the person you were telling me about earlier. They would be a fool to say no."

Prompto blinked at him for a moment. "But Iggy, I  _ am _ asking the person I want to take."

This time, Ignis was the one blinking in confusion. 

Prompto looked down at his boots and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I've had a crush on you for like  _ ever _ ."

"Oh."

"I'm actually surprised you never caught on. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not that good at being subtle." Prompto finally looked up and gave him a shy smile. Ignis was still trying to process everything.

"So, you wish me to be your date because you like me?"

"Uh, yeah. I actually, kind of like you...a lot."

"Oh."

Normally, Ignis was more articulate than this, but this was the first time someone he liked admitted that they liked him in return. And it was  _ Prompto _ , someone who seemed like they would be bored of him if they were to spend long amounts of time together.

"Uh, yeah."

They fell into an awkward silence before Ignis got himself together.

"Well, I like you, as well, Prompto," he said in his most poised voice, well at least as poised as he could make it under the circumstances. "And I would be honored to be your date to Noct's wedding."

"Really? That's great!" Prompto looked seconds away from leaping on Ignis, but refrained himself at the last second. "So, now what?"

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss, as well."

"I...I really would like to kiss you now." The words were mumbled and when Ignis looked at the blonde, he saw that Prompto was looking away from him. His face was bright red and he fiddled with the ends of his shirt.

"I'd...like that."

This time, Prompto did launch himself at him. If it weren't for Ignis' quick reflexes, they would have smashed noses. Instead, Prompto smashed his mouth against Ignis'. They clinked teeth, which was a little painful. However, soon they were able to adjust themselves. Wrapping his arms around Prompto, Ignis held him close as they kissed in the middle of his kitchen.

\--------------------------

The new couple decided to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the group until the wedding. Partly because it was new to them and they wanted to keep it just them for a bit and also partly because they wanted to see Noct's face when Ignis showed him who his date was.

It wasn't hard to keep it a secret. With the wedding only days away, Noct was busy with last minute arrangements alongside Luna. Normally, Ignis would do the bulk of planning for their big day, but Luna had insisted that it would be her and Noct doing most of it. Ignis had been extremely grateful.

Every night since Prompto had asked Ignis to be his date, Prompto would come over for dinner or Ignis would stop by Prompto's if he got off work late to have dessert or a cup of coffee. The relationship was new and all they wanted to do was be with each other. It was like they were teenagers again, kissing whenever they could.

One evening, they even found themselves on Prompto's bed. But they stopped themselves before things got too far. That was also the first time Ignis had slept over.

Ignis liked being at Prompto’s place the best. While it was much smaller than his, it also seemed cozier. Bits of Prompto were everywhere in the numerous photos that were scattered throughout the place (some pinned to the walls and others in frames), the chocobo print blanket on the couch (which they had snuggled under more than once), and the various knick knacks he found places for.

Their greatest test at keeping their relationship a secret was two nights before the wedding, at Noct’s bachelor party. It was only the four of them hanging out in Noct’s apartment with alcohol and pizza. More alcohol was consumed than pizza and it wasn’t long before the four of them started to feel buzzed.

Fortunately, Prompto was always a little more touchy when he drank and no one really paid much attention to his constant touching of Ignis. However, they did look at him oddly when he practically slumped into Ignis' lap. Ignis, who was the most sober of the four, acted quickly and guided Prompto to the spot next to him.

"I think you should take a break from drinking, Prompto."

"But Iggy," he whined.

"You're cut off." Gladio stepped in. "At least until you sober up a little. You've been gropin' Iggy all night. Dude's probably sick of it."

"I bet he's not," Prompto taunted, words slurred. "I bet he lo-" At that moment, he looked to Iggy, who gave him a dark look. Even drunk, Prompto knew what that meant and shut his mouth with a click.

"So, Iggy," Noct slurred from the floor, where he saw cross-legged with a drink in his hand. "Have you found a date yet?"

It took all of Ignis' willpower to not look at Prompto and he hoped the blonde knew to keep his mouth shut. "I'm afraid not," he answered. "No one has caught my eye." It was even harder now to look at the blonde. Hopefully, Prompto would know he was lying.

"You mean, you haven't found anyone worthy enough." Noct rolled his eyes and Gladio agreed. "It's just for a night, Specs. It can be anyone."

"No, it can't,"Ignis argued. "If I am going to spend the evening with someone, I want it to be someone I actually _ like _ ."

"Relax, Igs," Gladio said. "It ain't like you're gonna marry whoever you take."

"But what if I want to?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Everyone in the room paused to look at him. Prompto's eyes were round as saucers and he mouthed Ignis' name.

"I-I mean, what if the person I take is the person I wish to spend my life with? Bringing a date to your wedding is a very important matter."

Gladio laughed. "Leave it to you to make something like this so serious." He slapped Ignis hard on the shoulder, earning him a glare from the bespectacled man. Sometimes the man didn't know his own strength and that had hurt.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ignis grumbled.

"I think this is pretty interesting," Noct smirked from the floor. Ignis told himself that he would not murder the prince before his wedding.

"Let's talk about chocobos!" Prompto piped up from where he was now leaning against Ignis on the couch. "They're super cute and fluffy and they make those adorable noises when you pet them."

"Prom, dude, you're seriously cut off, man."

However, it was a distraction that Ignis needed and soon the conversation segue from him bringing a date to other things. His and Prompto's secret was safe.

\-----------------------------

The day of the wedding found Prompto and Ignis sneaking glances together as Noct and Luna recited their vows. Being a royal wedding, it was only Noct, Luna and the priest at the altar. So, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio all sat with the other guests in the church.

It was also the first time Ignis had seen Prompto in two days. After the bachelor party, they had all gone their separate ways to do last minute things for the wedding. That morning they met outside of the church. Unfortunately, Gladio was also there and Ignis wasn't able to kiss Prompto. The blonde had pouted when Gladio’s back had been turned.

Now, they sat practically pressed together. Their shoulders and thighs pressed together. Prompto leaned close and whispered, “I haven’t forgotten what you said the other day.”

Ignis just looked at him.

“About wanting to marry the person you brought to Noct’s wedding.”

“What?” Ignis was stunned speechless. Promtpo remembered that? At the time, he’d been drunk. However, the blonde’s smug face told Ignis everything. Prompto remembered and he wasn’t going to let Ignis forget...ever.

“Should I book the church for next year, then?” Prompto continued, smirking.

Ignis leaned close and whispered in Prompto’s ear, “You may have thought I was joking, but I was deadly serious, darling.”

This time, it was Prompto who sat motionless and speechless. So much so that when Noctis and Luna began their walk to the back of the church as a married couple, Gladio had to nudge the blonde to stand up.

\----------------------

“So, no date, Ignis?” Noct asked once they were all seated at a table in the front of the room.

“Oh, I do have a date. You’ve met them in fact.”

“Really?” Noct looked stunned but Luna seemed to know exactly what was going on because when Prompto joined Ignis’ side, she didn’t even bat an eye.

“I knew it,” she said.

“Knew what?” Noct turned to look at his wife. “That they would come together? Prompto is probably doing Specs a favor.”

“Or I’m just  _ doing _ him,” Prompto replied with a sly smile.

If Noct had been drinking something, it would have sprayed everywhere. His blue eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped. Luna gently tapped his chin so he would close it. “They’re together, sweetheart.”

“Since when?”

Prompto and Ignis glanced at each other before Ignis answered, “A little over a week now.”

“So, at my bachelor party…?”

“We were together.”

“That explains Blondie’s behavior,” Gladio spoke from behind Prompto and Ignis, startling the both of them. “And Iggy’s too, if I’m bein’ honest.”

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you," Luna said, smiling.

"Thank you," Ignis and Prompto said at the same time.

"I'm...happy for you guys, too," Noct finally said after a moment. "It's just going to take some time for me to get used to two of my best friends dating."

"We promise not to get too mushy in front of you, buddy!" Prompto slapped his best friend on the shoulder and grinned. "Now, why don't the two of you have that first dance."

\--------------------------

After the reception was over, Luna and Noct had left to start their honeymoon, Prompto and Ignis sat outside on stone bench in the garden. It was getting late and soon, they would need to head home, but they wanted to enjoy these few moments alone.

"You know," Ignis spoke, breaking the silence. "We should probably thank Noct when he comes back from his honeymoon."

Prompto lifted his head from Ignis' shoulder. "Why?"

"I think if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't have complained about having to get a date and-"

"I wouldn't have been brave enough to ask you." Prompto settled his head back where it was before. "Yeah, we probably should thank him. But for now." He reached for Ignis' hand. "Let's just sit and look at the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, I'm planning something kind of ambitious (okay it's TOTALLY ambitious). I really would like to do a 30 day prompt challenge for Promnis. I love them so much. I plan on starting on my birthday (October 15th) and continuing for 30 days. I've gotten prompts from previous Promnis weeks but I am still in need of several more prompts. So, if you have any ideas you'd like to share PLEASE DO SO. I would GREATLY appreciate it!! Of course, I'll give credit for any that are given to me. :)
> 
> THANK YOU!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part :)


End file.
